Harry potter and the half blood prince remake
by DarkRoxas95
Summary: the 6th harry potter with some new characters.
1. Chapter 1

Most of the story is based on the movie not the book. This story takes place in the 6 and 7 book/movie. Also I would like to thank my friend HaleyAmberSilverman for her help in making the character that she asked to be witch is Amber.

______________________________________________________________________________

Normal Pov

Platform 9 3/4

Harry Potter and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were entering the train to leave for Hogwarts. As all the other students got onto the train two were just getting onto the platform. It was Amber and David.

David's Pov

"Did you hear about what has been happening lately about the resent disappearances?" I asked Amber.

"Yes I have my parents tried to keep me from coming this year but what's more safer then Hogwarts."

"Yeah let's hurry up and get on the train before it leaves."

We got our stuff on board the train and found ourselves some seats.

Sorry I more will come in the following chapters so plz review


	2. Chapter 2

David's Pov

On the train

"So what did you do over the summer Amber?" I asked.

"I went and got an intern job at the Ministry of Magic thanks to my Mom."

"Wow that sounds like you had a great time."

"I did. So what did you do over the summer David?"

"I spent time with my grams and gramps. My Mom and Dad had gone to go around the world they should be back at the house before the Christmas holiday."

As we continued talking the trolley came with its delightful treats.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the trolley lady asked.

"Sure I'll take 2 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and 5 chocolate Frogs," I said.

"That will be 3 galleons."

I paid for the snacks and gave some to Amber.

Three hours later

We arrived at Hogwarts. Amber and I got into a carriage with Ron and Herminie.

"Hello Amber David it's good to see you," said Ron and Herminie.

"Like wise," said Amber.

"So how was your summer," Herminie asked.

"Good," Amber and I said.

"So where's Harry?" Amber asked.

"We don't know he left and never came back," said Ron.

"That's strange I wonder where he is," Amber said.

We continued to chat as we headed towards the castle. Once we were in the great hall the new first years came in and where sorted into their houses. Once the sorting was completed Harry came walking in with a tissue with blood all over it.

"What Happened to you?" Ron asked

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said.

Dumbledore gave his normal speech. He introduced the new potion's teacher professor Slughorn and Snape being the Defense against the dark arts teacher.

We heads to our dormitory after Dumbledore finished his speech.

Normal Pov

As Harry Ron Herminie Amber and David walked to the dormitory they encountered Nearly Headless Nick.

"A welcome back Mr. Potter Mr. Weasley Mr. David Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Amber it is good to see you again," he said.

"You too," said Ron.

As they continued they saw Peeves messing with some first year students. Once they got to the dorm they talked for a bit about what they expected to learn this year at Hogwarts.

At around eleven P.M. they all went to bed


	3. Potions

Normal Pov

The next day

Harry and Ron were standing in the hallway watching all the new first year students get to their class rooms. Many boys went into the girls bathrooms. Harry and Ron laugh at all the commotion as Professor McGonagall tried to direct the students to their class.

"So Mr. Potter Mr. Weasley shouldn't you be in class?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We have a free period now Professor," said Harry.

"I always thought you intended to be an Auror."

"It was but I was told that I had to get an Outstanding in my O.W.L. Professor."

"And so you did when Snape was your teaching the subject. Professor Slughorn however, is perfectly happy to accept new students with exceeds expectations at O.W.L. Do you wish to proceed in potions?"

"Yes."

"Good. And take Mr. Weasley with you."

With that Harry and Ron were off to potions.

Amber's Pov

In Potions Class

Ron and Harry showed up as Professor Slughorn was about to start the lesson.

"Ah Welcome Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley if you would please take out your potions books we may begin."

"Professor," Harry began," We don't have our books."

"Well then get two from the closet in the back."

"Ok Professor."

Harry and Ron went and got themselves a potion book.

"Now let's begin. First can any tell me what this is," as he said it he pulled out a vile with a yellow liquid substance.

Herminie was the first to raise her had.

"That is Felix Felicis also known as liquid Luck."

"Correct this potion will allow you to succeed at all your endeavors… at least till the effect wears off."

This Potion will be the reward for today's lesson who every can brew liquid death perfectly will receive the prize. You can find the recipe for it in page ten of your potion books."

With that everyone began David was already gathering the ingredient needed for the potion. I got my ingredients and I was off to work. After a while some of the potions blew up in people's faces like Malfoy's. David's started to come out off his pot and started to crawl away. And mine made my spoon melt. Harry's was the only one that didn't have any kind of fault.

Once time was up Harry was the one who got the Felix Felicis.

After we finished all the classes Harry Ron Herminie David and I all went to the quidditch stadium for Ron's and David's try outs for the team.


	4. tryouts pain and the boy

Normal Pov

Harry Ron and David finished suiting up for the quidditch try outs while Harry picked the players for this year team. Out on the stadium there were many others getting their brooms. Harry saw Ginny Weasley getting her broom and went and stood behind Harry.

Ron had gotten his broom and stood quietly will the others talked.

"Can I have your attention," Harry said," Excuse me. Excuse me."

"Shut It!" yelled Ginny.

Everyone went silent.

"Ok I'll be putting you through a few drills just to excess your strengths. Remember this even though you made it on the team last year does not guaranty that you will make it this year. That clear? Ok so let get started," Said Harry.

Everyone got on their broom sticks and started to do what harry told them to do. David played as a keeper. He was pretty good as far as Harry could tell. Ron how every was doing rather poorly for a seeker. Ron was only manly keeping the quaffle away from the hoops with his head.

Once Harry was done excess the strengths he picked the people that would be on the team.

Ron got the seeker position Ginny Katie Bell and David got the chaser position and Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes became the beaters. With that everything went well.

Weeks later David Amber Harry Herminie and Ron ran in to Malfoy.

Malfoy was making fun some Gryffindor first years. Amber got mad at him and went up to him and taped him on the shoulders. He turned around and kicked in his balls. He fell on the ground and Ron and David started to laugh. Ron was laughing so hard it looked like he was choking.

"Ron are you choking or are you laughing," David asked. That made Harry Amber and Herminie laugh.

The days slowly became weeks and weeks in to months till it was thanksgiving.

Amber's Pov

I was eating the thanksgiving feast with Harry Ron David and Herminie when I saw the most beautiful boy I ever laid eyes on.

"Who is that boy," I asked.

"That's Jared of Ravenclaw," said Herminie.

I continued eating and stared at Jared every so often.

The next day Harry Ron and David were trying to cheer up Ron because he was so nerves about the first quidditch match. I saw Harry holding the liquid luck in his hand. He gave Ron a drink and then they went to the match.


End file.
